


I don't fucking know you

by LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: HIV/AIDS, I'm Going to Hell, Kokichi dies, M/M, Necrophilia, Oma kokichi gets run over, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pregnancy, Sex with a Car, Shiuhci gives birth five times, Shuichi gets aids, Shuichi gets pregnant, Shuichi gives birth, Shuichi gives birth twice, Shuichi goes to hell, Shuichi grows a vagina to give birth five different times, Shuichi's grandson, Shuichi's grandson is a lawyer, Tax Fraud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username/pseuds/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username
Summary: pregame shuichi hits in game kokichi with his car and then fucks his corpse and gets him pregnant and then he steals the baby and raises it and fucks it and gets it pregnant and so the police don't find out, he runs over his son with his car and steals his son's unborn baby and becomes a mother by  getting a gender reassignment surgery and putting the fetus inside of his vagina, but he accidentally gets himself and his baby pregnant, but he can't do anything about it because he dies from AIDS. But his unborn baby survives and becomes a lawyer and marries Rantaro and Korekiyo and together they travel to hell to sue his father for incest, rape, murder and tax fraud. But it turns out that both of his husbandos , Rantaro and Korekiyo are both incest and have raped people and tax fraud, so they are all forced to stay in hell, but all of them get pregnant.
Relationships: Dead ingame Oma Kokichi/Pregame Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 51





	I don't fucking know you

I drive my car vroom vrroooom and then I hit kokichi the ultimate gay supreme leader in the ass with my car.

"oH fUck" I said and then I stripped him to the naked and his ass. I think he is dead.

I got really erection from the sight of his body "maybe I can find some hOpe in this deSpacItO and get into dANgaNRoNPa."

Komaedo comes in liek "did you say hope" and I told him to fuck off my dead body.

I put my hard pEepee into his ass and I fuck him in the ass. "Aoh! Dead body-senpi, your so tight and I want to ejaculate in your ass. I will crempi your gay dead ass."

I licked his nipple. 

I've been thrusting into him for ten minutes and I finally came, filling is ass with my psychopath jizz.

"Oh shhiT he looks pregnant now." So I ripped the baby out of him and took it to my house.

I raised the child as my own and he looks like dead body-senpia. And so I fucked my son and now he is pregnu  
Oh wait that is pedophilia. 

"Here, Billy stand in the driveway." And I ran over him with my car before the police could find out he was pregnant. And then i stole my son's unborn baby.

It costed a lot, but I got a gender reassignment surgery and now I can become a mother.

I put the fetus inside my vagina, getting myself and the baby pregnant at the same time.

J think the baby gave me aids, I have to give birth before I die.

Pre-game shuichi dies and now the pov is switched to his son, who survived and birthed himself and became a lawyer, marrying Rantaro and Korekiyo.

Today, I am travelling with my waifus, Rantaro and Korekiyo. We are go to hell, to sue my father because I am a lawyer. He is charged against incest, rape, murder and tax fraud.

We get into hell using a nether portal and my daddy say hi.

"Hey. Bitch. Also u cant sue me, because ur waifus are both incest and have raped people and tax fraud and kork is a cerial rapist murderer." Shucci says.

" Oh fuck he's right." Ramtaro said.

"waTch your fucking profanititties" korekiyo bitches like a white girl.

Now we are trapped in hell and shuichi impregnanted my waifus.

The end


End file.
